runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre La DeLange
Acquisition Cost: 5, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point Pierre's Loyalty can be spent on favors (per "The Nose Knows", below), and regained via "Favor for a Friend" runs. Description The quintessential Concierge and Frenchman, Pierre is known for his etiquette, grace under pressure, and ability to get just about anything his clients need, regardless of difficulty. It is, in fact, his job to know what seedy things his clients want to find and know a guy who can do it discreetly. Of course, this leads great to shadowrunning, for everything from finding a quick hit on the cheating wife to impromptu muscle as bodyguards. Pierre is a well oiled machine, when it comes to his organization. The Five Kings Hotel is one of the premiere 5 star Hotels in Seattle and he will be the first to claim that he built it that way. Precise, punctual, and highly organized, he expects the same from others. If his solid silver pocket-watch is out in his hands and his is stroking his almost comical curled mustache, someone is about to be blacklisted or fired. Pierre is 100% about professionalism, and while snobby and sometimes "direct" (read: Rude), if you have his commlink, he finds you professional enough to outsource to. And Pierre's info is almost never wrong. Likes: Punctuality, Organization, Daytime Soap Operas, pet Cockatoo Dislikes: Poor grooming/Hygeine, Stains (On society or his three piece suits), Dogs (Bad experience in childhood). Special rules: Tick Tock If the Runner is late to a meeting with Pierre by more than 5 minutes, they will immediately lose him as a contact. If they act like ruffians while face to face with him, they will also lose him. People who manage to deal with him in person must look the part for going into his high class hotel. Else they will be disallowed entry. While You Are Out Pierre does not deal in money, only favors. Occasionally Pierre will show up as a Johnson for runs. Doing these runs will refill any loyalty you have spent from him. Max 3. This will likely be through a "favor for a friend run" requested in the Solo Run Megathread(be sure to specify!). If the gm of the current run has an idea for a favor for Pierre to ask, that may also occur, with the associated restored loyalty. This favor should at least be a voluntary wrench that is accepted by the players. It should also change a small dynamic part of the run. The Nose Knows As a procurer of all things exotic for his various clientele of his very fancy hotel. Pierre knows a great many people in a great number of places. His contacts deal in favors. So if a runner calls in for information, most likely he has someone who "owes him" that can fulfill the requested action. But, that puts you in Pierre's debt. Reduce his L by 1. Pierre has a great knowledge of most organized crime, high society, politics, famous people, attractions, special events, sporting events, plays musicals, all the things of life. As such he can also get tickets, and access to these events. Not on the Map The clientele of Pierre tends to sometimes want to do "things" of a questionable nature. As such Pierre knows people who maintain a few locations around Seattle. Runners can occasionally find these rooms for rent, in exchange for delivering a package for Pierre. Packages will be of various size and shapes, and should never be opened or questioned. The rooms will contain only the barest of essentials. Floor drain, security light, and a few mounts in the wall for hooks/chains/that kind of thing. Category:Contact Category:Contact Stable